BBnB
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: When the Eds end up in a bomb explosion, then end up with abilities beyond imagination. But when a general comes into the picture; he will stop at nothing to get their power! But only one problem... the Eds will have to get use to skirts... finished!
1. The strangest day ever

Na: Hello to all! This is one of the strangest stories I've ever written, so please: no flames.

In the Peach Bay City Mech lab, under Plum Mountain (Not evil), a man with brown pants, a black shirt, and a lab coat, was working with chemicals. He was combining a set of strange colored liquids. One he picked up was labeled: s-u 27 and put it in the jug of brown and yellow liquids. He then put in a liquid from a container, labeled s-p 91. Finally he put in strange black goo, labeled e-v 10.4. The vat started to glow, and shook. It bubbled and spat out pieces of the goo. The floor started to shake, and finally… it stopped. The man smiled, and put on his glasses; he picked up a needle, and put it in the vat, then took it out. He walked to a massive computer, and put the needle in it. The computer beeped and bopped, then dinged. It spoke in a techno voice "Sample conclusive. New element discovered." The man wiped the sweat of his forehead, and sighed. He thought of all the power this one element could give "Power reading on sample?" he asked "One million volts." He smiled. Just then, another man walked in. He wore a green and brown suit, with six stars on his chest. He walked to the scientist, and shook his hand "Were the results conclusive?" the man asked "Yes General Conner. They were more then I could ever have asked for." The man named Conner smiled, and walked to the vat "So this is the answer to the world's energy problems?" the scientist smiled "This could potentially power the earth for millennia to come."

The general smiled at that comment "Yes. It could. But think of the bigger picture doctor." The scientist looked confused "What do you mean?" the general turned to him "Think of what kind of power this could hold. If it could give millennia of power to world… think of the power it could give… to one man." The scientist looked at General Conner on shock "With the power in this vat, I could have more then all the power in the world, but stay young and powerful… forever!" the scientist was shocked by the generals words. He invented the vat of power, and he would uninventive it. He ran to the computer and pressed the buttons. The vat shook and rumbled; it bubbled and spat "What are you doing?" the general asked; the scientist kept pressing the buttons "You're not contacting anyone!" the general pulled out a small gun, and shot the man. The man fell to the floor, but pressed one more button… three… the vat disappeared. The general picked up the scientist, and shook him "What did you do?" the scientist smirked "I sent the vat into space. When it freezes, the power will evaporate, and be gone. Forever." The general thought about this "If it looses power with cold, what about when it heats up?" the scientist smiled, with one final phrase… "You'll never know…" the scientist closed his eyes. And with him, the secret of what he called… chemical x…

Back in Peach Creek High, it was almost time for spring break, and the kids were in a running stance "Just a few more seconds…" Eddy thought "And my life will be on pause for days…" Double-D thought. The bell rang, and the kids fled! Our three heroes went past the girl's room, but were pulled in by the Kankers. An hour later, they walked out, and had kiss marks on their faces. They went to the boy's room to wash the marks off "Those Kankers are the worst." Eddy said while wiping off a smooch on his eyebrow. "Well it could be…" Double-D had his mouth closed by Ed "Shoosh." Ed said to them; Double-d walked to the door, and heard the sound of talking. Kevin was talking to Rolf "So we got the plan down. We put these smoke bombs in the toilets, and then when dork, dork and dorky have to go, we unleash them, and they smell like skunks for weeks." Rolf looked at the boy "Rolf somewhat understands." The three put their backs against the wall "What are we gonna do?" Eddy asked "This one has be stumped, Eddy." The door started to open; the Eds were sweating like crazy. They heard an alarm go off; the door closed, and the three sat down "That was lucky." Ed said "Yes; too lucky." Double-D said. They continued to wash their faces, and finally got out. "What's with the alarm?" Eddy asked "I'll check." Double-D pulled out a hand book that said 'Book of Annoying Alarms for School Whizzes'. He opened it, and looked through it "Here we go! A basic alarm with a touch of army jumbles… oh my…" Double-D started to sweat.

"What is it sockhead?" Eddy asked "It seems that this is a nuclear bomb alarm." Eddy and Double-D went pail, but Ed said "Cool!" the three ran, but saw a flash of orange and red light falling to them "We need to get to the basement!" Double-d told them. They ran down steps after steps; they made it to about the second level… when it hit… it hit the middle of the school, and went down at least fifteen meters! The Eds saw their lives flash before their eyes. Ed's was filled with monsters. Double-D's was boring, and Eddy's was filled with money. It was a strange feeling… thinking you would live another day, then losing your life in an instant. But the end of one life… leads to the beginning of another…

The next day, many men with radiation suits were looking for remains of dead bodies. "This area's clear!" one shouted to a group; "Looks like no one survived." One said. "Ok everyone, time to search somewhere else!" the leader told his team. They picked up their tools, and moved on; but a piece of rubble fell. They turned, and saw a hand move out. They moved as fast as they could, and got what happened to be three teens out of the rubble, and got them to a hospital quick. The next thing Double-D knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed. He looked around, and found that there was someone watching the TV beside him. It was Nazz! She turned to see Double-D "Hi. How are you doing?" Double-D just looked at her; then snapped out of his trance "Yes, I'm fine Nazz." Nazz looked at him with confutation "How do you know my name?" Double-D looked at her with confusion "What are you talking about? I've known you for years." Nazz sighed "You must have gotten hit on the head. What's your name?" Double-D looked at her with a weird look "I'm… Double-D." Nazz chuckled "You did get hit on the head." Look in the mirror." Double-D didn't understand what she was talking about. He sighed, and looked… he wasn't him. At first he thought he was looking at someone else, but he was looking at himself. He… was a she… our Double-D now had crystal pink eyes, and long red hair! He, now a she, now had curves, and smaller hands, and feet. He wasn't himself. "I think that wasn't a nuclear bomb." She said "What are you talking about?" Nazz replied "This is the strangest day of my life." Double-D got up "I need to find Ed and Eddy." She stood up, and felt a shock wave of pain in her left leg.

She sat down, and held her leg "You were hurt really bad." Nazz explained "You had two hundred pounds of rubble on you." Double-D wouldn't stop; he tried to get up; then felt his leg get somewhat better. She tried to walk, and stumbled, but kept going. Nazz was astounded. Double-D walked to the front desk, and asked if her friends were here. The woman said that there was no Ed of Eddy in the hospital. She sat down, on a basic chair, and thought. An hour of so went by, and she came up with a solution. She walked to the desk "Ms? Could you give me the rooms of the children from the bomb incident?" she asked sweetly. The woman gave her the room numbers, and she walked off. She searched room after room, and found no one… until she found a room, with two teenage girls. One has blue eyes, with blond hair, put into two pony tails. One on each side. The other had black hair, cut short. She also had green eyes. The green eyed girl flipped through the channels. The blond haired girl smiled at each channel "Seen it." Double-D smiled "Same old Ed." the green eyed girl looked at Double-D "Who are you?" she asked "Looks like your attitude is still as redundant as ever Eddy." The green eyed girl smiled "Sock head!" she got up, and limped over to Double-D. "This has been one of the strangest days ever." Eddy told her "You're telling me." Ed said to them. The sat down, and talked "So, why do we look like this?" Eddy asked "Well, I think that bomb wasn't a bomb." Double-D explained "It was destructive, but it didn't seem to be in the shape of a bomb." Eddy sighed "Wow sockhead. Even as a girl, you're as boring as ever."

After they spent a few days in the hospital, they got to check out. "Well, you're all set, but I'll need to know your names." The three went white "One second." The huddled "What're we gonna do?" Eddy asked "I'll think of something." Double-D turned "My name is Blossom. This is Bubbles…" she pointed to Ed "And this is Buttercup." She pointed to Eddy. They walked out with their clothes on; only they were loose "My pants keep falling down." Eddy complained "I'll get use some new clothes soon. You sound just like Sarah." Double-D told the once three haired boy, now green eyed girl "I see mud!" Ed was about to run to it, but Double-D stopped him "No! We need to get home." Ed had a sad look on his face, which would have made any boy let her do whatever she wanted. But luckily, they were now girls. As soon as they got to Double-D's house Eddy started to complain more "Nice names Mr. Know it all! Buttercup? That's the stupidest…" Eddy was stopped when Double-D punched her in the face "Wow. Being a girl lets you get out some big emotions." Double-D said to herself. The next few hours were spent with Double-D making them clothes. When he was done, he presented the clothes to them. They were all dresses, with a black stripe through the middle. One was blue, one was pink, and one was green. Double-D handed Eddy the green one "No way! I'm not wearing a dress!" Double-D smiled "Would you rather have pink?" Eddy paused for a second, before grabbing the green dress.

Ed put on the blue dress, and Double-D was left with the pink one. After they dressed, Double-D looked out the window "Looks like it's about bedtime. Maybe you should stay here tonight." She told her friends. They brushed their teeth, and each took a shower; even Ed! When Ed got on the bed, she smiled "Wow! Being a girl makes me not fear soap anymore!" she said happily. Double-D set up sleeping bags, but when she turned, the two were asleep on the bed; she slept with them. The next day, Eddy woke, and stretched. She looked on the bed, and realized that everything was true! 'Just great…' She thought to herself; Ed started to wake up, and smiled "I am so pretty." She said to herself "Great, being a girl hasn't given you a brain." She told the blond "Can you two just stop fighting?" Double-D said as she got up. Eddy rolled her eyes and walked to the stairs "Do you guys want anything to eat?" Ed got up "Food?" Ed ran down the stairs, and went to the kitchen. Double-D giggled at how Ed was still the same after everything that happened. Eddy turned to Double-D, and grabbed her by the shoulders "Stop! We need to keep our male instincts!" Double-D walked by "Don't worry. We'll just…" he never finished… she tripped, fell from the top floor, and was about to bite the dust… but she floated a few inches from the floor! Eddy looked down, and smiled "thing just got interesting."


	2. The plot thinkens

Na: I'm so sorry fort the wait! I've just been really busy, and haven't had time. But now it's here! So enjoy!

Double-D floated above the floor, and was in pure shock "H… h… h…" she moved her body, and was upright again. She landed on the ground, and looked at her hands "Wow! This is cool!" Eddy ran down, and looked all over Double-D "Eddy… I think that we gained more then a new look." Ed walked in holding a box of cereal, and eating it with her hands. "What I miss?" Eddy walked up to Ed and whispered in her ear. Ed gained a big grin "Double-D's a super hero!" she threw her box on the ground, and threw Double-D into the air; she hovered. "This is incredible! I'm defying Newton's law!" Eddy jumped into the air, and floated "This is so cool!" Eddy flipped; Double-D was still in a trance over defying the laws of gravity! Ed jumped into the air, and flew through the ceiling. She landed on the couch "Ed!" Double-D screamed "Mother and Father will kill me if they see that couch!" Ed looked at the couch, and then winked "Don't you dare." Ed threw the couch through the ceiling, and clapped "Yay!" Eddy laughed at Double-D's problem. Eddy flew down, and rubbed Ed on the head "Why do you have to destroy my house?" Double-D asked. "Because it's fun!" Ed said back.

Double-D flew down, and sighed "I'm going to take a shower. Get ready, because we will have to introduce ourselves to the kids." Double-D walked off "Well, maybe I can introduce my fist to Kevin's face." Eddy said with an evil smile "Puffy hair!" Ed was touching her hair. After the girls got dressed, they walked out "Wow. Being a girl makes you really love nature even more." Ed said happily. They walked around, and found the kids playing. Rolf, being a man of nature, saw the girls, and signaled the kids "Three rainbow girls approach!" Kevin turned to Rolf "What are you talking about?" Rolf pointed to the three girls walking down the lane. Sarah smiled "Nice! Now we can finally have more girls around here!" the three girl Eds walked to the group "Hello. My name is Blossom. This is Bubbles, and Buttercup." Eddy had an evil smile 'Time to get some payback you stupid, evil, monstrous… hot… hunk?' Eddy blushed when she saw Kevin. For the longest time, she's seen him as a bully. But from a girls point of view… he's kind of… hot… Double-D elbowed Eddy, and she snapped out of her trance. She smiled, and walked up to Kevin "Hi… I'm Buttercup." She said blushing like crazy "I'm Kevin." Kevin shook Eddy's hand; she felt her face go on fire. Sarah walked up to Ed "Hi! I'm Sarah. What's your name?" Ed shook her hand "My name is Bubbles." Jimmy sighed "What a nice name."

Double-D turned to find Nazz "Aren't you that girl that thought she was Double-D?" Double-D thought for a second "Sorry, it's just… Double-D was my cousin. He was like a lovable brother." Nazz patted Double-D on the head "I'm sorry." Double-D smirked in his head 'She's buying it! I feel so dirty.' The next few days were filled with fun. The new girly Eds were having the time of their lives. Ed was playing dolls with Sarah and Jimmy, Double-D was getting a makeover day with Nazz, and Eddy was spending time with Kevin; until the day before school.

"What are we going to do?" Double-D asked her friends. They were in Double-D's room, which had been filled with girly stuff like plush dolls, and makeover equipment. "I've never missed a day of school in my life!" Double-D was in a fuss, while Eddy was listening to a Hanna Montana song "I get lazy, I get board…" Double-D grabbed the headphones, and crushed them "Hey! I was just about to get to the best part!" Double-D looked Eddy in the eyes "Stop... acting… like a…. girl!" Ed was playing with dolls "Would you like some more tea Ms. Enactor?" Double-D was in a fuss "I can't go to school like this!" Eddy giggled "Well, it's ok. Everyone thinks you're dead." Double-D sighed "Thanks. That makes me feel lots better." He said sarcastically. "Just go as Blossom." Ed said happily "I guess… it's just that why did we turn into turn into the most complex creature on the planet? Eddy?" Eddy was listening to Hanna Montana "Stop that!" Eddy laughed "Well, now that I've become one with the creature, it's not that complex. Turns out, like the song says, girls wanna have fun. We don't want to be controlled. We are just as strong willed, and talented as any boy."

Double-D thought for a second "I guess your right." she sat down on the bed "I've always been the perfect student, and I'll always be the perfect student." She closed her eyes, and slept. Eddy gave Ed a devilish smile "Let's embarrass her." Ed smiled back "K." Eddy took out a set of makeup, and Ed took out different condiments. The next day, Double-D woke up, and stretched. She went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror "Ed! Eddy!" she was covered in mustard and blue lipstick "I'm gonna kill you!" she ran down stairs, and found no one. She looked up, and saw them "Oh crud." Ed said "You'll never catch us!" Eddy said happily. Double-D flew up "Oh, I forgot." Eddy said with a sweat drop "I am now going to kill you." After a few minutes, they flew down, and go ready for school.

After they left for school, Eddy was still listening to another song "How much do you love that Hanna Montana crud?" Eddy turned off the music "Well, I use to hate it, but for some reason I feel like it's wonderful." As they entered the school, they walked to their old lockers, and put their stuff in. Until… "Eek!" Eddy and Double-D ran to Ed, who was pulling everything out of her locker "Ed? What are you doing?" Ed didn't listen "Unclean, filth!" she washed out the locker, and smiled "Wow, who knew my locker was made of solid gold." Double-D looked at Eddy, who was humming to herself "Eddy? Why didn't you drool over the locker?" Eddy looked at the red head "What?" Double-D was amazed at the green eyed girl "You didn't drool over the golden locker." Eddy was amazed by himself. "Oh my god… what's happening to me?" she screamed "It seems that this girl thing has changed your personality." Eddy grabbed Double-D. "I've lost the erg to scam!" Ed was still cleaning the locker "Well, at least I still have my cleanliness." They walked to their home room, and sat down.

The teacher walked in "Hello. I would like to welcome our new students: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." The student welcomed the girls. A few hours later, it was time for recess. The girly Eds walked out, and saw all the kids playing "Look, volley ball!" Ed a.k.a Bubbles, said. The three walked to the field and found Sarah, Johnny and Jimmy playing. Kevin and Rolf walked up "Hey guys! Hey Buttercup." Eddy a.k.a Buttercup, blushed and sighed with joy. Bubbles thought for a second, and had an idea "How about Blossom vs Rolf?" she asked. Rolf laughed "Flower puff Blossom girl vs Rolf? You must be joking!" Blossom smiled devilishly "It's on." Rolf smiled devilishly, and picked up the ball. He threw it over the net, and Blossom hit it back; they went on for an hour. Until Blossom hit it into the air, and flew up "Time for the Blossom Back Shot!" she spun, and hit the ball into the ground! It destroyed Rolf's side of the court. She flew down, and smiled "You just got your turnip handed to you, farm boy!" Double-D held her mouth "Oh no. it's getting worse."

But in Peach Bay City, General Connor was looking at the screen in his house. He took out a can of beer, and took a sip. He chuckled "Looks like my power will be showing itself… now…" three blips came onto the screen. One pink, one blue, one green… "I'm getting my power back."

Back in Peach Creek, Double-D was looking on her computer; when the others came in "So what's up?" Ed asked. "It seems that the effects of that strange explosion caused our brain chemistry to change. We're becoming different people." She turned to see the others asleep "Of course." She shot a blow horn at them "Yeesh! What's with you?" Eddy asked "If we don't turn back to normal soon… this could be permanent." Ed clapped "Yay!" Eddy knocked Ed on the head "Well, why is that a bad thing?" Double-D smiled devilishly "Use that last bit of male brain you have left. If you stay like this… then you'll be Kevin's girlfriend." Eddy used the last of her male brain, and looked horrified "We need to turn back quick!" Double-d got to work. She spent halve the night trying to find out the reason they became this; and found the reason. The next day, Double-D got the others up "I found the reason!" Eddy rubbed her eyes "So, don't keep us in suspense." Double-D took out a piece of paper "It seems that our new selves are the cause of a strange element. It's probably an alien substance." Ed looked up at Double-D "So you're saying this is the cause of another worldly substance?" the other's mouths dropped "Well… yes…" Double-D said in shock "Ed! You've found a brain!" Eddy said in pure shock "I have!"

After a few days of research, Double-D had found a cure! The three walked along the path to school, and talked "It will be ready by tomorrow, so we can get back to our normal lives." Eddy sighed in relief. But at that same time, Nazz and Sarah walked they same way "So, how do you feel about Kevin and Buttercup?" Sarah asked "Well, Kevin seems happy with her." Nazz said with her head down "Yes!" the two saw Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles walking down the street. They hid in the busses, and watched them "So the antidote will be ready tomorrow?" Eddy asked "Of course, Eddy." Double-D said to her "As soon as we get home, I can also try to copy the element that turned us into girls. Tomorrow morning, goodbye Bubbles, Blossom n Buttercup; hello Ed, Edd n Eddy!" they walked on; but Sarah and Nazz were in shock. "Are those really the Eds?" Sarah asked with a tone that was a cross of hummer, and disgust. "Well… let's check out Double-D's house, and find out for ourselves." The two ran to Double-D's house, and walked to the basement. Inside, was a lab! Sarah walked to the control panel, and pressed the start button. The screen lit up, and showed a box that said 'Enter four letter password' Sarah thought for a second "Nazz." She enters the code, and the screen lit up, and showed a hologram of the school. The bomb hit the school, and zoomed in on virtual Eds; the Eds pixels burst, and rearranged to form Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup. It showed a chart of words and photos. It showed the girls floating, lifting couches, and cooking hotdogs with laser vision!

"Oh my god." Nazz said with shock; then it showed the girls, and a drop of a liquid fell on them. Their pixels scrambled, and they became the Eds again. Nazz backed away, and bumped into a table; she turned to find it had a bottle of chemicals, labeled 'Alien Chemical'. "This is too weird." Sarah grabbed the bottle "I think we should destroy this. So it can't ever be used again. When those three turn back, they can't use this ever again." Nazz nodded. They were about to leave, when the lights shorted out. They walked out, but Nazz had an idea "Let's flush it down the toilet." Sarah smiled "Perfect!" they went to the bathroom, and put the chemical down the toilet. They flushed; but the water splashed back, and hit Nazz in the face "Yuck! Why didn't you tell me it was one of those toilets that splashes pack?" Nazz yelled "I forgot." Sarah said with a shiver in her voice. "Are you alright?" she asked Nazz "Yeah, I'm fine…" her eyes glinted red for a second "I'm as fine as can be."


	3. A touch of anime

As the girly Eds sat down for class, they felt calm about tomorrow; until "Hello Buttercup." Eddy turned to see Nazz smiling "Uuu… hi." Nazz opened her desk, and put a glasses case inside "I see that you've been having fun with Kevin." Eddy blushed. "Yeah, he's nice." Nazz's smiled started to turn to a frown "Well last time I checked, you hated him." Eddy looked at her with a confused look "How do you know that?" he asked her with a strange look "Oh, I know a lot about you Buttercup… or should I say, Eddy?" Eddy started to sweat "I don't know what you're talking about." Nazz gave a stern look "I know everything. And you'll need to change back to yourself tomorrow. So after that, I'm telling everyone… including Kevin. He'll kick you butt." Eddy gave Nazz a stern look "if you know everything, then I suggest you stay out of my way. You know what I'm capable of." Nazz smiled "Oh, I know what you're capable of." She pulled out an orange gun "And I know you're nothing without your powers. This gun is filled with darts, which are filled with the antidote." Eddy looked worried "Nazz, that isn't complete. You don't know what'll happen." Nazz smiled "I'm about to find out." Eddy ran out the door, followed by Nazz.

Eddy ran out the door, and flew up "No you don't!" Nazz shot a dart at Eddy, and it missed. Eddy pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Double-D "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Double-D answered "Hello?" Eddy was worried "Double-D! Nazz knows!" Double-D sat in math class, and looked over at Sarah, who was holding a dart gun. She lifted her hand "Ms. Bellum? I need to go to the bathroom!" she ran out, and flew off. Sarah followed her. Ed walked out of the bathroom, and saw Double-D fly by "Ed, run!" Ed followed behind. After they made it out, they flew home. Eddy was already there "How do they know?" Ed asked "I don't know." Eddy answered. They talked about a strategy, but came up with nothing. "Come on! We need to think of something!" Double-D told them. "Well, if they know… then they might tell…" Eddy didn't finish; the door was busted down! But the ones who came through were the worst possible people… the Kanker Sister! "So you three know where our boyfriends are?" Lee asked. The girls sighed in relief. They thought the Kankers knew they were the Eds "Listen." Marie said "We don't want to hurt you; we just was, now!" the Kankers ducked, and Sarah and Nazz shot the darts at the girls! They dodged, and flew off into the house "You ain't getting away Eds!" May screamed.

They flew to double-D's room, and locked the door "Quick, the window!" Ed screamed; they jumped out, and flew off. But felt something sting them in their butts. They started to fall, and fell to the ground; they fainted. The next thing they knew, they woke up in the Kankers trailer. Eddy looked to the mirror, and smiled 'Still a girl!' it was true! They were all still girls. The Kankers walked in with Nazz and Sarah "Why haven't they been turned back?" Lee asked feeling very annoyed. "Well the antidote wasn't complete. The computer should have it within the next four hours." Nazz explained "Well hurry up! We want our boyfriends back now!" Marie screamed. They walked out, leaving the girls alone "We need to get out of here." Ed whispered "What's the point?" Double-D asked "We don't have our powers. We can't do anything." Double-D sighed. "What happened to the Double-D that never gave up?" Eddy asked "You loved to think of ways out of situations like this!" Double-D smiled "Well… this is your basic wire pronged wrapping tape. The only way to get out is with a large amount of heat." Eddy looked all over the place, and found a candle over her "Ed, I hope your spitting range hasn't gone away; cause it might be the only way out." Ed winked, and made a spit ball with her saliva. She spat at the rope over the candle, and sent the candle down onto Eddy's tape. Eddy broke free, and got the others out. They ran out of the trailer park, and back to the cul-de-sac.

They went into the house, and found that the basement door was open. They looked down, and saw the Kankers about to drink the bottle filled with the alien chemical! "No!" It was too late. They had already drunk it. They ran out, and into the bushes. The house rumbled, and three figure burst through the ceiling! The Kanker Sisters… had become the Kanker Brothers! Lee had green eyes, short black hair, and wore a black suit with green on it. May wore the same suit, only blue, had blue eyes, and yellow hair in spikes. Marie had the same suit, only red, with red eyes, and red hair. The girls looked in fear. Double-D felt his hands shake, and she held them down; but she saw a pink ring with the initials, ppgz. Eddy and Ed had the same rings, only blue and green. Double-D smiled, and they went to the next house; Ed's house. The three closed the door, and breathed heavy. They walked into the kitchen; Ed's parents were eating dinner "Oh, you must be Sarah's friends." They ran to Ed's room, but Ed smiled at her old parents "By mom and dad! We have to beat some bad guys!" her parents looked confused. They went to Ed's old room, and went to the middle of the room "Wow, my room sure is dirty." Ed said.

"So what're we gonna do?" Eddy asked "Well, I know just what to do." She took out the antidote "We turn them back… but first…" she pressed her ring, and it glowed "Powerpuff Girls Z! Go!" she glowed, and her clothes changed! She wore a short skirt dress, with black gloves, and pink shoes. Her hair was now in a long ponytail, and she wore a no sleeve pink jacket, that had a red heart on the back, and a yellow p on the front left side. "Hyper Blossom!" The other girls smiled, and did the same "Powerpuff Girls Z! Go!" they were absorbed in a blue and green light. They wore the same clothes, but Ed's were blue, and Eddy's were green. Ed's hair was in a small ponytail, and Eddy's was a spiked. "Rolling Bubbles!" Ed said "Powered Buttercup!" Eddy said. Blossom smiled at them "Let's go ladies." They flew out of the house, and at the Kankers! They kicked them into the ground, and giggled "You hade to choose the name: Powerpuff Girls Z?" Buttercup asked "Well you've gotta admit, the Z gives it a touch of anime." Bubbles said happily. The Kankers got up, and rammed into the girls! The stopped themselves and fought with all their might. They shot ice, threw punches, kicked nuts, and finally sent the Kanker Brothers into the dirt! They landed on the ground, and sighed in relief "Powerpuff down." they were absorbed in their light, and turned back to normal Bubbles, Blossom n Buttercup; just as the kids gathered around.

"That was amazing!" Johnny said in delight "Stupendous!" Rolf shouted with glee. "Well, they sure have done well." Nazz said as she walked up "Stupid girls…" Sarah said to herself. Buttercup smiled and ran to Kevin; she kissed him on the lips "Where did that come from?" he asked "Just came out of nowhere, I guess." She said back. The next day, the girls walked through the halls, and gave autograph after autograph. They had become the most powerful girls in school. But Nazz and Sarah had a plan… a plan that would involve… Nazz's dad… during recess, the girls were the best players in the sports games, and had more fan mail in their mail box then they could read. When danger was on the news, they went Powerpuff Girls Z, and kicked butt! They became the most popular girls in Peach Bay City!

When school was over, Buttercup was walking home, when Kevin came up "Hey sweety." She blushed "Hey hotty" they walked to her house, and Buttercup came in with a big smile "What're you so happy about?" Bubbles asked "Kevin asked me out!" Blossom smiled "Well? Aren't you gonna get all 'we need to be more like boys'?" Blossom smiled even more, and chuckled "I'm starting to get use to this. I have a date every night this week, except Wednesday. That's science club night." Bubbles sighed "What's wrong soap sphere?" Buttercup asked "Well, I think jimmy likes me, but I don't know how to tell him I like him." Blossom and Buttercup smiled devilishly "Oh, don't even think about…" it was too late "Makeover!"

But in Peach Bay City, in the most secure prison in America, the general walked to a cell with a steel and diamond door. He entered the twenty number codes and entered. Inside were the Kanker brothers "What do you want?" Marie asked "You want your powers back… right?" the general asked. The Kankers smiled evilly "We're listening."


	4. Just a dream?

"What?" the three girls screamed. It had been four months since the girls beat the Kanker Brothers, and they have only told two people; Double-D's parents. At first they were freaked, but over time, they came to live with it. Blossom's a.k.a Double-D's, parents had told them major news "We're moving to peach Bay City." Blossom's mother said with ease "And you're going to go to peach Bay High." Blossom's father said. "We can't just move like that!" Buttercup said in rage "Yeah! I need to pack all my makeup, my eyelash curlers, my everything!" Bubbles said with glee "This will help you meet new people; and did I mention all of the malls?" the girls eyes lit up "Malls?" they asked with sparkling eyes. The parents nodded; the girls cheered. They spent the next few days packing; they had four backpacks filled with nothing but skirts! The day before they were to leave, the weight of the facts was on the girls shoulders.

"Are you guys ok?" Johnny asked "Yeah. But this is our last day here." Bubbles said with sadness. The girls went to math class, and felt sad still! "Man, who knew I'd miss math so much?" Buttercup said "I know." Blossom said. They went to art class, and made sculptures. After that, they went to lunch, and ate a few sandwiches. After that, they did history, and finally gym. Buttercup walked to the lunch room, and sat down. "Why is it that one day I'm the top scammer of the day, and the next, I'm Ms. Mint green buttercup?" she sighed, and smiled "Well, I'm going to make this day worthwhile." She set out a bag with the label 'Little Witch's Trouble Making Kit'. She went to work, and fixed up the bathrooms, the classrooms, and finally, the gym. She smiled devilishly at her work, and walked home. "I can't wait to hear the sweet sound of trouble." She said to herself; she walked in, and found Bubbles reading a letter. "Whatcha got?" Buttercup asked "We need to be at the gym by midnight." Blossom walked in "What makes you say that?" Bubbles shrugged "Don't know." Buttercup got a lump in her throat "Tonight?" she asked "Yes, what other… what did you do?" Blossom asked "Why do you always suspect me to have done something wrong?" Blossom giggled "Because, you are the girl version of Eddy." Buttercup held out a remote with a big red button. Blossom took it, and crushed it.

The three girls walked to the school, and went inside. It was dark; but sound seemed to be coming from the gym. When they made it to the gym door, and heard the noise stop "This is… strange." Blossom opened the door, and they walked in. it was pitch black "Hello?" they asked in unison. The room lit up, and all the school was there! "Surprise!" they yelled; above the gym was a large banister that said 'We'll miss you'. The girls felt their eyes swell with tears "Thank you so much." Bubbles said with a touch of sadness and happiness. The next few hours had dancing, jokes, and all you can eat. Kevin walked to Buttercup "Hey." She said with a blush "Hey. Since this is the last night we'll see each other for awhile…" Buttercup cut him off "Are you asking me do dance. If you are, then yes." Kevin smiled and took her hand. After a few minutes, the music stopped "What was…" Blossom didn't finish; the wall was burst, and police men ran in. they surrounded the girls "Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup! You are under arrest for the murder of Ed, Eddward and Eddy!" the kids gasp "Not this again." Buttercup said "Listen. I know you may think that. But it is impossible that we killed the Eds." Blossom interjected "Then tell us the reason." The girls looked scared "We… can't tell you…" Blossom said.

The girls were sent to Peach Bay Prison. They were thrown into a jail cell, and left there "The warden will be here soon." One guard said with a chuckle. "What're we gonna do now?" Bubbles said "I think I know who's behind this." Buttercup said "Please don't tell me it's Nazz." Blossom said to the green eyed girl. "Well who else could it be?" she asked "I don't know." Blossom said back "But how are we supposed to tell them we're the Eds?" Bubbles stepped in "Why don't we go ppgz? It'll be easy to get out then!" the girls smiled "Powerpuff Girls Z! Go!" the transformed into ppgz, and bust through the door. They flew out, and saw police after them "Just great! Why did we listen to you?" Buttercup asked "Hey, just because I have a brain, doesn't mean I'm always right!" Bubbles shot back. But just as they were about to fire, the police stopped.

"That was weird." Bubbles said "Yeah, what do you think that was… oof!" Blossom got hit by a cannon ball! The others got hit, and sent into the ground. They shook their heads, and looked around; there were police all around them "One more time… why did we listen to you?" Buttercup yelled at Bubbled "I don't know." Bubbles said back. The three were transported to a major secure prison; set under Peach Bay Mountain "Looks like we're in a tough one." Blossom told the girls. They were now in restraints, in a steel cell "Well it could be worse." Bubbles said "Yes, it could." They turned their heads, and saw Nazz "Why are you here?" Buttercup asked "Just a talk." She stepped back, and General Connor walked in "Hello girls. I am General Conner Bartonschmeer… Nazz's father…" Buttercup tried to break out of the restraints "Don't even try. Those bars are covered in Chemical x. the same chemical that made you who you are." The three were in shock "What do you mean?" Blossom asked "Well, your bodies aren't like normal beings." The general started "That bomb that hit you was in fact the largest supply of Chemical x in the world. When it hit you, it fused with your bodies, and turned you into girls. Your bodies are fifty percent chemical x." Buttercup used her head vision, and hit the general in the forehead. "Cute. But I have a way that you can be normal. Haven't you wished to be boys again? You know in your hearts that this isn't the real you," the girls thought for a second.

"Why should we trust you?" Buttercup asked "you don't even trust your own instincts anymore." Nazz told them "This form is just a distraction from your pain in life. We can make it so you have no pain." The girls looked at each other. "Ed, don't you want your little sister to have her big strong brother back?" Bubbles looked down "Double-D, you have girl stuff in your room!" Blossom looked discusted "And Eddy, do you want to be Kevin's girlfriend; the boy that beat you up day after day, year after year?" Buttercup looked mad. The three sighed "Do it." they said in unison.

The girls were put on a table, and had a red light shot over them. The next thing they knew… they woke up in the hospital. Double-D got up, and looked; Ed and eddy were watching TV "I had the strangest dream." Double-D said "What was it?" Eddy asked "Well, we were in that bomb explosion, and we became super power girls!" Eddy and Ed looked at Double-D "I had the same dream." Eddy said "Me too. Butter toast!" Ed said. They spent the next week in the hospital; their parents came over sometimes, and told them the story. They were in the explosion, and had lots of damage. They were in intensive care for months, in a coma. They must have heard the news about the Powerpuff Girls Z, and dreamed they were the girls. But the news said that the girls were put to death for becoming criminals. They stole from the biggest banks in the world, and killed a few leaders. The Eds though over this, and came to the conclusion it was a dream. After they got out of the hospital, they went home. They spent a few days out of school, which Double-D went crazy over. But when they came back to school, they were welcomed. But Kevin and Sarah were being nicer then normal.

During lunch, the Eds sat down, and Nazz sat by them "So… these Powerpuff girls Z were super heroes?" Eddy asked "Yeah. But for some reason, they went evil." Double-D pondered the story, and kept thinking. While they walked home, they talked "It was a dream!" Eddy yelled at Double-D "But think about it! We knew every move, every combo they did! How is that possible?" Double-D asked. "You think too much Double-D." Eddy went into his house. Ed went to his, and Double-D walked to his house. Double-D went down to his basement, and tried to pull up project: ppgz. But nothing "Well mother and father, you may have deleted the file…" he opened his computer, and took out a chip "But it's still in the hard drive." He hooked the chip to his laptop, and found the file. "Let's see what we have." He pulled up a few formulas, and found the link. "Powerpuff Girls Z goes evil? I think not."

In Peach Bay City, General Conner was looking at the tub of Chemical x. He picked up a tub of it, and smiled "With this power, I can rule." He looked over a room, filled with solders "And with an army, no one can defeat me." The soldiers each had a tube of chemical x… they drank it. "No one will beat me… and with those morons out of the way, I will rule over all." As the general spoke, the Kanker Brothers walked up "Keep your end of the deal. We used our boy DNA to turn back the Eds, now you give us our prize." May said "Of course." The general held out three tubes. One pink, one blue and one green "I must warn you, I used the Ed's girl DNA to compose these vials of organic Chemical x." the general said "So?" Lee asked "That means you will turn into girls." The Kankers smiled "Good." Marie said "We can kiss our boys all over, just like before." The General smiled "Just one think." The girls looked confused "You will lead as generals."


	5. The end of the begining

Na: Here it is! The final chapter! I'm happy that you liked it, and this might not be the end.

"You're nuts." Eddy told Double-D. They were in Double-D's room, talking about what he had found "I'm telling the truth." Double-D defended "We are the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Ed pretended to fly "I am a bubble!" Eddy looked at Double-D "Well I do not believe you, because you said Ed got a brain! That's impossible!" Double-D slapped his head "In the end… Ed caused us to get trapped, and put in an ultimate security jail." Eddy frowned "That… I believe…" Double-D walked them to his house, and into his basement. But as they did this, Kevin, Rolf, and everyone else in the cul-de-sac, were watching a breaking story "It seems that an army of beings, with powers just like the Powerpuff Girls Z, have entered Peach Bay City, and are destroying the city! Wait, it seems they are entering the suburbs of Peach Bay. A town called… Peach Creek." the kids went pail "This is bad." Kevin said in fear.

The army entered the town, lead by Marie, May and Lee "This town is now under the control of General Conner!" Marie screamed. The kids hid in their homes, while the Eds were in Double-D's basement "Are you sure this will make us super?" Eddy asked "I'm completely sure." Double-D said. He brought out a vat of chemical x, and stared at it "Just think; in this liquid, holds unlimited power." Double-D said in awe; but they heard a crash. They went up, with the vat in Ed's jacket, and walked outside. An army was literally, right at their doorstep! They walked slowly back into the house, and locked the door. "This is a problem." Ed said. They went out the back, and no one was there. They walked to the junkyard, and found the kids cowering in fear "Where have you been?" Rolf asked "You don't wanna know." Eddy told them.

They sat down, and told them of what they though was a dream; but they told them it was a dream. "Well I get the ending." Sarah said "Of course Ed caused you to lose." Kevin picked Eddy up by the shirt "If you ever tell me that again… you die." Eddy nodded. After night fell, they went to sleep; but the Eds walked off. They looked over the cul-de-sac, and saw the army camp "So tomorrow, we fight?" Eddy asked "That's correct." Double-D said. "We're saying goodbye to Ed, Edd, and Eddy forever, aren't we?" Double-D looked down "I believe so." Eddy nodded. The next day, the kids had all their weapons ready. They were ready to fight for their home "Alright, here's the plan." Kevin explained "These guns are filled with antidote x; a chemical created by Double-D. When you hit the solders, they'll lose their power. But the Kankers are the big deal, so it's up to me, Rolf and Sarah to take them down! Let's fight!" the kids cheers, and got ready for battle.

The kids fought for hours, and beat half of the army. But unlike the kids, the solders were not tired. They kept on coming; the kids were even running low on ammo. But when the tanks came in, they had no choice but to retreat "Fall back!" Kevin yelled "Ed; Now!" Double-D yelled. Ed took out the vat of Chemical x, and threw it into the air. It disappeared; then fell back down… over the junkyard… "So close." Eddy said "Looks like it's our boyfriends." Lee said "Yeah; let's kiss them!" Double-D smiled devilishly "Like we want your giant, wart covered lips on us!" the Kankers gasp, and so did the Eds "What are you doing?" Eddy asked "Even I know not to mess with them!" Ed said. "You three have your moms scar! Oh, wait! That's your face!" the Kankers went red with fury "We got three targets that I bet you can't even hit, you nearsighted weirdo's! Oh, and you have bad fashion scene!" everyone gasp, even the army "You are dead, future husbands!" they yelled. They kicked them in the butts, and sent them flying… into the junkyard "You're a genius." Ed and Eddy said to their old friend "I know." Double-D said back.

They landed in the junkyard, and got up "This is it." Eddy said "Yes." Double-D said "I missed my ponytails," Ed said happily. They heard the sound of the kids "No!" Double-D yelled "Get out of here!" Kevin said "No, you need to go!" Eddy said "What is it you talk of?" Rolf asked. "You'll find out soon, but not now." Double-D told them. Ed threw them into the air, and they saw it all. The vat was dropping "We're going to regret this for the rest of our lives, aren't we?" Eddy asked "Yes. Yes we are." Double-D replied "I love curls!" Ed said.

Kevin and Rolf saw it, as the vat hit them; in a flash of green, blue and pink, the three black dots were incinerated. "Those dorks are toast." That was the only thing Kevin could think of. The three colored lights separated, and shrunk into three balls of light. And four words came out… "Powerpuff Girls Z! Go!" the three light balls shot off into the sky, and landed in the cul-de-sac. The light disappeared; and the girls were standing there "We are no longer the Eds…" they said in unison "We are fighters for truth, love, and the good of the world! We are Powerpuff Girls Z!" they attacked the Kankers, and sent them into the ground.

The girls smiled "Let's go ladies." Blossom yelled; the girls attacked. They shot heat vision, fists, and everything they could; the Kankers couldn't beat them "We end it here!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup attacked in unison, and hit the Kankers into the ground. Blossom took out three darts, filled with the antidote, and hit them into the Kankers. They cheered in joy at the defeat of the Kankers. All the kids came up, and looked in awe "So…" Johnny said "You were the girls all along." He asked "Yep!" Bubbles said "Although I do miss the taste of gravy." They laughed, and looked up in happiness. After the girls beat the army in Peach Bay, that became the heroes of the town; but Buttercup was in a funk. During lunch, the girls sat down, and ate "What's wrong Buttercup?" Blossom asked "It's Kevin. He hasn't looked at me the same way." Bubbles patted Buttercup on the back "Don't worry. Just give him time." Bubbles threw Buttercup "Like now? Blossom asked "Like now." Bubbles answered.

Buttercup walked to Kevin "Hi…" she said. Kevin walked away "That was useless." Buttercup said. For the next few days, Buttercup stayed in her funk; she even had a rain cloud over her head! "Buttercup! Stop it!" Blossom yelled "Stop the funk?" she asked "No, stop getting my floor wet!" Buttercup giggled. "I think you need to get out of this funky attitude." Bubbles walked in with a case that read 'Little Beauty Makers Hot Mamma Maker Kit' "Oh no!" Buttercup yelled "Oh yes!" Bubbles and Blossom said in unison. After a few hours of makeup, Buttercup was ready. She wore a green, glittery dress, with her hair in a small ponytail. She wore a silver bracelet, and for a final touch, she had glistening red lipstick "You look beautiful!" Bubbles and Blossom said together "…I feel like a hooker…"

Bubbles and Blossom waited for hours; it was at east one a.m before Buttercup got home. "So?" bubbles asked "How did it go?" Blossom asked "…it… was… perfect…" she fainted on the floor with a sigh. "Wow…" Blossom said "She must have had fun."

But in General Conner apartment, he was looking at the video of the girls "Too easy." He fiddled around with a tube of black liquid "Everything is going… just as planned."

Na: It's finished! And I might make a sequel… if I get more reviews!


End file.
